Of prom and expectations
by FleurForce
Summary: A late night, a confused Zelda shopping for lingerie, and a surprising visit from Link. Short fluff. Zelink.


Before Zelda started dating the school's heartthrob, sex had never been a thing that really occurred to her. But living up to society's expectations, and considering her boyfriend's reputation, it led her to believe that it was essential. Therefore, that is why she found herself on her laptop, shopping for lingerie online, on a otherwise regular Thursday night.

Her eyes skimmed over an ad for a new collection, before reluctantly hovering over the ad, and getting a small box that read;

 _Bring the festive vibes into your bedroom with our_ _ **Red & Sexy 2015 holiday collection**_ _, bound to make any man smile with Christmas cheer._

Even though such a description would have normally put her off (ignoring the fact that she wasn't into lingerie to begin with), the line seemed to offer inexpensive items compared to everything else the _Princess Styla_ website had to offer.

Scrolling down the page, nothing really caught Zelda's attention. Some of the more popular pieces seemed to be very revealing, and Zelda wasn't sure whether or not she would be able to pull it off. She wanted to appear _sexy_ , not self-conscious.

She kept looking for a while, until she heard a small knock on the door.

"Zelda?" The voice said through the wooden door.

"Who is it?" she replied back, gripping the lid of her laptop.

She didn't receive an answer before the door opened. Clad in a black leather jacket and green beanie, Link stood in the doorway with his phone in one hand. "Thought I'd drop by, is that alright with you?" He shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, of course", Zelda made sure to close her laptop and pushed it away from her, while straightening out her clothes and quickly combing a hand through her hair.

He slowly crept over to the bed. "You know.." he stopped briefly, looking at the floor meanwhile, "prom is coming up". Zelda was well aware, and curious as to why he would bring it up. Based on the status of their relationship, weren't they automatically supposed to go together?

"Are you here to _ask_ me to prom?" she inquired, looking straight at him. He chuckled, looking back up but still not at her.

"No." Zelda's heart sunk.

"Oh," a silence filled the room.

"I came to talk about.. The _thing._ "

"The thing?"

"The thing people usually do on prom night."

 _The sex_ , Zelda immediately thought.

"I want you to know that, whatever you may have heard about me in the past.." As long as Link Hero had roamed the halls of Hyrule High, his reputation had been one of the high school stereotypes. The guy with cans of beer in his locker. The guy who smoked joints underneath the bleachers during lunch, not caring if anyone caught him or saw. The guy who slept around. The guy, that Zelda, was now shopping lingerie for.

The pause was infuriating. "What is it Link?"

"I want you to know," the boy sighed, scratching the hints of stubble. He finally looked her in the eyes, and went to sit next to her on the bed. "That I'm not expecting anything from you."

She had not seen that one coming.

"I love you Zelda, and I don't want to mess this up. I know I've done wrong in the past, but this time, I want to take things slow."

"Link, you don't need to apologi- -" she got cut off.

"I know what you were looking at before I came in here."

Zelda's face paled, and the slightest tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. Oh goddesses, how? Before she got to ask, he continued, "I overheard Midna and you in the cafeteria today" _Oh._

"Jeez Zelda, you don't need to listen to her." Midna wasn't exactly known to have the best reputation either. "I want to take things slow, I want you to want _it_ to, and not just because it's something you do on prom night. Not because you _think_ that's what I want."

She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Zelda, please don't." His fingers gently brushed aside the hair covering her eyes, and he leaned in closer to kiss her cheek. "I love you so much. I want to do it right."

"Me too," she replied softly.

"Let's go to prom like two teens, okay?"

"No expectations?"

"None." 


End file.
